


Two Sides of A Sky

by Liana_DS



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Family, Fluff, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perburuan malam itu begitu menyenangkan bagi Apollo dan Artemis hingga kemunculan satu dewa menghancurkan segalanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of A Sky

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Mitologi Yunani bukan milik saya, hanya sekedar menceritakan ulang dengan gaya sendiri (dan mungkin dengan beberapa penyesuaian agar sesuai dengan storyline yang saya buat). Tidak diambil kepentingan komersial dalam penulisan fiksi ini.

_"Waktu yang tidak pernah tidur, mengawasi saat aku berbaring, berselimutkan tenunan bintang-bintang, di atas hamparan cahaya Bulan..."_

Artemis tersenyum ketika serangkai aksara berirama dari saudara lelakinya mencapai rungu. Jika sedang berburu berdua begini, biasanya Artemis tidak menoleransi kehadiran suara selain hembusan angin yang dibelah anak panah—tetapi nyanyian Apollo selalu jadi pengecualian. Lagu-lagu gubahan Apollo terlalu indah dan menenangkan untuk tidak didengarkan, sekalipun karya itu dicipta dari kebosanan, maka daripada menghentikan Apollo bernyanyi, Artemis malah memujinya.

"Dengan nyanyianmu yang seindah itu, aku heran kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada dewa Olympus yang menjemput dan menjadikanmu seniman di Istana Langit sana."

"Oh, jika itu berarti harus berpisah darimu, lebih baik," Tahu-tahu, Apollo melesatkan anak panah yang dengan sukses membunuh seekor kambing gunung, "aku tidak pernah pergi dari pulau ini. Omong-omong, kita seri sekarang. Ini balasan untuk rusa yang kemarin kau dapat!"

Ah, sial. Sempat tercengang karena Apollo mencuri _start_ , Artemis akhirnya berteriak protes.

"Hei, tadi aku belum—"

"Nanti saja marah-marahnya," Apollo berlari menuju buruannya, "Yang lambat tidak akan dapat makan malam!"

"Oi... aish, Apollo!"

Artemis mengejar saudara kembarnya, tidak peduli pada tanah kasar Pulau Delos yang menggores-gores kaki telanjangnya. Di depan gadis berambut coklat ikal itu, Apollo tertawa senang; menjahili Artemis merupakan salah satu kegiatan paling mengasyikkan, selain menulis puisi dan berburu tentunya. Selain itu, Artemis tidak pernah benar-benar dibuatnya jengkel; lihat saja bagaimana Artemis terkekeh setelah sekian menit mencoba memasang muka seram, apalagi waktu Apollo tertangkap.

"Kenaaa!"

"Huwaa, ampun, ampun! _Kak_ Artemis, ampuuun!"

"Apa-apaan kau, setelah lama jadi adikku, kau baru memanggilku 'Kakak' sekarang? Dasar!"

"Ya habisnya jarak usia kita hanya berbeda sedikit, jadi aku malas... Aduh, aduh, geli! Jangan di leher, jangan!"

Keriangan Apollo dan Artemis memecah kesenyapan hutan, melebur jejak-jejak kesedihan dalam kebahagiaan. Meski mereka berdua sering berisik kalau sedang bercanda, seluruh kehidupan di Delos—pepohonan, bebungaan, binatang-binatang liar—membiarkan mereka seperti itu sebab Delos menyaksikan sendiri betapa sulit hidup si kembar sejak lahir hingga saat ini. Bagaimana Artemis cilik, beberapa saat setelah melihat dunia, membantu ibunya melahirkan Apollo. Bagaimana kemudian sepasang kembar muda yang lemah itu menangisi kepergian ibu mereka dalam kesendirian. Bagaimana keduanya bekerja sama untuk bertahan hidup tanpa asuhan siapapun kecuali alam. Bagaimana Apollo belajar menggubah lagu sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk Artemis yang telah menjaganya sebagaimana kakak dan ibu.

Apollo tanpa Artemis, juga sebaliknya, seumpama busur tanpa anak panah: tak lengkap. Delos akan gelisah jika melihat sepasang kembar terpisah, maka tatkala Apollo dan Artemis menyantap hasil buruan dengan gembira dekat api unggun, pepohonan di Delos berhati-hati melengkungkan batang, melindungi mereka dari ancaman manusia, raksasa, maupun dewa.

Ya, _dewa_.

Petir yang menyambar-nyambar di langit malam Delos memperingatkan Apollo dan Artemis akan bahaya. Selesai makan, keduanya segera meraih senjata, bersiaga menjatuhkan siapapun yang berusaha mengusik ketenteraman malam mereka. Dalam cekaman keheningan, mereka menanti kemunculan sang musuh.

Gemerisik di arah selatan memancing Artemis untuk melesatkan anak panah pertamanya.

Namun, detik berikutnya, ia menyesal telah melancarkan serangan tersebut.

"Apollo, Artemis, putra-putri Leto, jangan terlalu kejam padaku."

Jemari Artemis melemas, busurnya hampir terjatuh. Anak panah yang tadi ia lesatkan ternyata berakhir melukai tangan seseorang yang amat ia rindukan. Tepi matanya berdenyut nyeri lantaran kantung tangis di sana bekerja mengaliri kelopak Artemis.

"A-Ayahanda Ze—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Artemis ditarik ke belakang punggung Apollo. Aura cerah sang seniman muda menguap, tergantikan gelegak amarah. Ujung anak panahnya bersinar, tekanan kekuatannya tak pernah seintens ini hingga Artemis menciut ketakutan.

Bertemu dengan ayah yang menelantarkanmu berabad-abad memang tak pernah menyenangkan.

"Pulanglah, Zeus," perintah Apollo tegas, "atau aku akan membunuhmu. Dan jangan sekali-sekali menyebut nama Ibu dengan mulut kotormu."

Raja para dewa, Zeus, meletakkan petirnya di kereta, menampakkan niat baiknya, dan seakan belum cukup, ia menyunggingkan senyum yang maknanya berbeda bagi si kembar. Menurut Apollo, senyum itu busuk dan jahat, sedangkan Artemis menganggapnya sebagai bentuk kasih seorang ayah untuk anak-anaknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyebut nama _nya_ lagi, kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku pun lebih dari bersedia kembali ke Olympus, tetapi kakakmu yang cantik," Telunjuk Zeus mengarah pada Artemis, "terus-terusan berdoa, ingin bertemu denganku katanya. Sanggupkah aku menolak permintaannya yang tulus itu?"

"Artemis dan aku tidak sedikit pun mengharapkanmu," Apollo lalu melirik saudaranya yang agak gemetar, "Benar, _'kan_?"

Artemis menggeleng lemah.

Dan Zeus tersenyum menang.

"Kalian telah tumbuh menjadi sepasang dewa yang luar biasa selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pengawasanku. Kini, aku hendak menebus dosa dengan membawa kalian masuk secara resmi di keluarga kerajaan; salahkah itu?" Zeus membentangkan tangan. Artemis mengutuki diri sendiri yang begitu inginnya melompat dalam pelukan sang ayah, sementara Apollo, yang lebih lama mendampinginya sebagai keluarga, mati-matian menahannya. Memang sifat protektif dan dendam Apollo agak berlebihan dan mesti disudahi, tetapi Apollo punya alasan yang kuat untuk tetap membenci Zeus. Dulu, kebencian Artemis bahkan lebih hebat dari Apollo karena bagaimanapun, seorang kakak menanggung beban yang lebih berat—dan beban itu ditimbulkan oleh sikap tidak bertanggung jawab Zeus kepada mereka berdua sepeninggal Leto. Namun, jauh dalam hati Apollo dan Artemis, rasa rindu itu tidak pernah mati, justru terus berkembang oleh setiap ukiran memori indah Zeus dan Leto ketika mencinta diam-diam di Delos. Milik Artemislah yang lebih awal merebak, mengambil alih mimpi dan doanya; tinggal masalah waktu hingga Apollo merasakan hal yang sama.

Waktu untuk Apollo itu sayangnya masih panjang.

"Zeus, aku yakin kau tidak tuli," Apollo merentangkan tali busurnya lebih jauh, "Asal kau tahu, panah ini bisa membawa wabah mematikan jika jatuh di negeri manusia. Untuk dewa, efeknya tak akan kalah fatal. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik kau kembali, menduduki lagi singgasanamu yang kosong?"

Separuh hati Artemis, padahal, sangat mengharapkan Zeus tinggal. Separuh lainnya mengharapkan lenyapnya amarah Apollo, menolak Zeus. Sebagian kecil sisanya lirih mengharapkan berdamainya Apollo dan Zeus, sehingga Artemis bisa kembali menikmati satu keluarga yang utuh.

Tak ada satu pun sisi hati Artemis ini yang mengemuka.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya memenuhi permohonan Artemis," Zeus melangkah maju, "Tidak lebih."

"Pria tua keras kepala!"

Swish!

"Apollo, hentikan!"

Terlambat. Anak panah sihir terlanjur dilepaskan, setengah menembus dada Zeus. Penyakit yang amat berbahaya bahkan untuk dewa mulai menyebar dengan amat lambat pada tubuh sang penguasa petir, melemahkan meski tidak serta-merta. Zeus mencabut anak panah Apollo dan melemparnya ke sisi, membuat Apollo berdesis kesal. Busur sekali lagi ditegangkan, siap melepaskan satu serangan, tetapi Artemis menjatuhkan senjatanya dan berdiri di depan Zeus dengan tangan terentang.

"Artemis!" bentak Apollo, "Apa yang kaulaku—"

"Kalau kau menyayangiku, kau juga harus menyayangi Ayahanda Zeus, Apollo!"

Seketika realita memukul telak sang pemburu yang tengah menyiagakan panahnya. Raut serius Artemis saat mengucapkan 'Ayahanda Zeus' menandakan betapa dalam cinta telah mengakar di hati si gadis. Pun melihat lembutnya Zeus kala menurunkan lengan Artemis menyadarkan Apollo bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_ , ia dapat mulai membangun kepercayaan dan menghapus dendam pada... ehm... _ayah_ nya. Setidaknya, dari sekian banyak buah cinta terlarang Zeus, mereka termasuk beberapa orang yang menempati hati sang raja hingga ia repot-repot menjemput sendiri.

Rahang Apollo terkatup rapat, setengah hati merendahkan busur dan anak panahnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Artemis dan memeluknya hangat.

"Apa kau... sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan kasih seorang ayah?"

Artemis tertunduk dalam dekapan Apollo, ragu mengangguk sebelum merangkul Apollo balik.

"Dan aku tahu kau juga, jauh dalam jiwamu, mengharapkan pengakuan Ayahanda, bukan?"

_Benar._

Dalam waktu yang panjang ini, Apollo ternyata menipu diri sendiri atas nama Leto, padahal bahkan Leto sendiri tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh membenci Zeus. Tentunya Apollo, yang dalam nadinya mengalir darah Zeus, merasakan haus kasih yang lebih parah dibanding Leto. Sama dengan Artemis, bedanya Artemis menerima perasaan itu sehingga ia tidak tersiksa dalam penyangkalan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Apollo membuka hatinya yang selama ini hanya diisi Leto dan Artemis.

* * *

"Hanya untuk Artemis," Apollo meletakkan tangan pada luka yang ia tanam pada Zeus—dan luka itu sembuh sempurna dengan sangat cepat, "aku melakukan ini. Kau harus membayarku untuk penyembuhanmu, Zeus."

"Aku tahu, Bocah. Mintalah apapun yang kau mau."

Demi langit, laut, dan dunia bawah! Mengapa Zeus mesti mengusak rambut ikal Apollo seperti sekarang? Tak tahukah—atau tahukah ia—bahwa tindakan ini mengacaukan perasaan Apollo yang sudah diporakporandakan badai?

Haruskah mereka berdua terjebak di abad-abad yang telah pergi?

Ataukah mereka akan maju untuk menduduki dua dari dua belas tahta terpenting Olympus?

(Dan menjalin lagi kisah bahagia yang diakhiri sebelum dimulai?)

Pilihan akhirnya ditentukan.

* * *

"Matahari untukku. Bulan untuk Artemis. Seluruh gunung untuk tempat berburu kami. Dan perlindungan dari kemurkaan permaisurimu, Hera," Apollo memandang lurus Zeus, "Jika permintaan ini dipenuhi, baru kami akan memulai lagi denganmu... Ayahanda."

**TAMAT**

 


End file.
